The present invention relates exercise equipment, and more particularly to apparatus that are configurable to perform various exercises.
Currently, people who wish to exercise have a range of options to maintain their personal fitness. Gym memberships can be expensive and many people prefer working out in the privacy of their own home. That too may also be expensive as complete home gym sets are quite costly. In addition, currently available home gym systems and free weights are too large and take up a great deal of floor space that typically must be committed to use as a fitness area. Moreover, the equipment is not very attractive, presenting an eyesore.
As can be seen, there is a need for a complete fitness system that is a fraction of the size and price of any comparable home gym and free weight system.